


Get Ready to Die

by Tam_Cranver



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "I estimate a minimum of 70 people get shot in the face."--From my cousin's review ofJohn Wick: Chapter 2, and also an apt summary of this vid.





	Get Ready to Die

**Author's Note:**

> A video I made for my dad for Christmas, which I figured I ought eventually to upload to AO3. This...is basically a video about violence, filled with graphic depictions of violence. If you do not want to see many people get shot, stabbed, and hit with cars, this is not the video for you.

"Get Ready to Die" by Andrew W. K.

[Get Ready to Die](https://vimeo.com/248613295) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: assassinworld

This vid is also available at my tumblr [here](http://unattainablesky.tumblr.com/post/170473095625/get-ready-to-die-song-by-andrew-w-k-a)

.


End file.
